Crimson Dynamo V (Dimitri Bukharin, Watcher Datafile)
CRIMSON DYNAMO (Dimitri Bukharin, public) Little is known regarding the past of Dimitri Bukharin, save that he was a KGB agent during the Soviet regime in what was USSR. Bukharin was the fifth man to don the Crimson Dynamo armor, and arguably the most notorious, directed to do so by his superiors in the Soviet military in order to join and spy upon the newly-formed team of superhuman champions,called the Soviet Super-Soldiers. As the Crimson Dynamo, he adventured alongside Vanguard, Darkstar, and Ursa Major, until the three realized he was a spy and expelled him from their group. For a time, Bukharin wore the armor as a solo operative for the Soviet government, and received a revamped suit of armor. This led Bukharin to clash the with armored American hero, Iron Man, who was on a crusade to eradicate weapon systems with technology similar to Iron Man's own, technology which the new Dynamo armor was comprised of. Receiving a new set of armor, Bukharin was directed to serve on another government-sanctioned super human team, the People's Protectorate. Soon, however, political strife in the Soviet Union made the government reclaim the Dynamo armor. In doing so, Bukharin was assigned a mission to revive the former Soviet agent, the Titanium Man, a mission that led to a destructive battle in America between the two. Framing the Crimson Dynamo as performing a rampage against America, the government relieved Bukharin of duty as the Dynamo. The Soviet Union was no more, and the non-armored Bukharin was still a member of the People's Protectorate. His superiors in the Protectorate's management gave him a new armor and a code name: Airstrike. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D4, Team D6 Distinctions Espionage Expert, Famous Crimson Dynamo Pilot, KGB Operative Power Sets POWERED ARMOR Cybernetic Senses D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Technology Control D8 SFX: Armor Matrix. When you shutdown Crimson Armor MK IV, you may reactivate it as a reaction. SFX: Override. Step up or double Technology Control against a single armored oppo-nent. Remove the highest rolling die and add 3 dice for total. Add complication “Controlled” for free. SFX: Sealed System. Spend a D6 doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from toxins, radiation, or lack of breathable air. SFX: System Allocations. Shutdown one Powered Armor power to step up another Powered Armor power. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Vanko Generator. Shutdown highest-rated Powered Armor power to add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. WEAPONS PLATFORM Electric Blast D8, Missiles D6, Shoulder Guns D6, Supersonic Flight D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add d6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Fusion Caster. Step up or double Electric Blast for your next action, then shut down Electric Blast. Activate an opportunity to recover. SFX: Microwave Jammer. When creating sensor-impairing or interference-based complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Weapons Platform power die to a pool. Step back each Vindicator Battlesuit power die in that pool once for each die beyond the first. Limit: Charged System. Shutdown a power to add that power die to the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Media Expert D8, Military Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Soviet Super Soldiers Category:Supreme Soviets Category:Peoples Protectorate Category:Winter Guard Category:KGB